


Chocolate

by Rose_de_Noire



Series: Roquill Drabbles [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some short shmoop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Roses small talk:  
> It's just a drabble, but it popped in my head.  
> This comes from the following prompt:  
> http://roquillficprompts.tumblr.com/post/100583560085/sick-fic-rocket-or-peter-no-preference-is
> 
> Sick fic! Rocket or Peter (no preference) is feeling awful, and the other has to play caretaker for their significantly crankier beau. Bumbling, argument inducing assistance or just pet names and fluff, either is fine.

**CHOCOLATE**

 

"Are you outta your mind, Ranger Rick?!" Star-Lord yelled at the raccoon laying on their bed.

Rocket's ears folded back, flat against his skull and he made a pained noise, hands coming up to press into his eyes, “Stop yelling Quill, it hurts...”  
  
Peter let out an unwilling growl and lowered his voice, switching the wet washcloth on Rocket's forehead for a fresh, cool one, “No seriously, Rocket, what was this about, I thought you gonna die!”  
  
Rocket looked up, hands sliding from his eyes and ears now drooping, “Shit, I just wanted to know what yours and Gamora's fuss was about, Quill!”

“Don't you dare and 'Quill' me Rocket!” Peter's voice lowered to a dangerous tone, an Rocket's ears shivered as Peter continued.  
“And so you go and eat an entire fucking _chocolate-bar_?! With peanuts no less?”  
  
Rocket nodded measly, “That's true.”  
  
Peter shook his head, finally siting down besides Rocket on the bed, “I told you it's poisonous for your kind.”  
  
“That's also true,” Rocket admitted, not only ears but also his shoulders sagging downwards guiltily.  
  
Peter had had enough and lifted Rocket up, clambering into bed with him, leaning against the headboard and placed the raccoon between his legs, bedding Rocket's head against his belly. “Don't you ever dare to die on me, dummy.”

Rocket nodded with a growl, “Okay, moron!” And he leaned into the hand petting him.  
  
  



End file.
